Ask the Shinobi
by Master Osu
Summary: Hmm...we've got Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru all locked in a shed and forced to answer the reader's questions. So unless you want your favorite character to die, please review and ask questions.
1. YO MOMMA! Intro

**Welcome to the beginning of the end.**

**I, MasterOsu, otherwise known as the Master of all that is Ohio State related, have trapped a certain few Naruto characters in a shed behind my house. Using my awesome powers and stuff, I can easily do anything I wish with the characters, and this is what I have chosen.**

**They will answer your questions. Any question, in fact, dumb or complex. Just ask it, and I'll force them to answer it, lest I shove some shiruken up their asses.**

**Good day.**

**Now let's check in on our interviewees, if that's a word.**

* * *

(Naruto wakes up in a fit of panic underneath some sort of object. Upon further observation, he realizes it's Sasuke.) 

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! GET OFF OF ME!

Sasuke: Eh what'd you say Frank? Top or bottom? Eh?

Naruto: What the hell?! No wonder people think you're gay!

(Sasuke snaps to.)

Sasuke: I what? What? Shut up Naruto! God, you're such a nuisance!

Naruto: ...Takes one to know one!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto! Stop picking on Sasuke!

(Naruto and Sasuke realize that Sakura is there.)

Sasuke: Where are we?

Naruto: I don't know...I'm hungry.

(Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears out of nowhere.)

Mysterious Figure That Appeared Out of Nowhere: HA! It seems you have awoken! Welcome to my shed, where you will be forced to answer the reader's questions or you won't get any food.

Naruto: BUT I'M HUNGRY! I need something tasty...like ramen. Or beautiful, like Sakura.

Sakura: Don't hit on me. I like Sasuke, get over it.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Damn, don't I get a say in this love triangle?!

Mysterious Figure That Appeared Out of Nowhere: No, you don't Sasuke. Running off with the gayest character in the show pretty much knocked out any respect I, and everyone else, had for you.

Sasuke: IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT I RAN AWAY FROM KONOHA TO GET AWAY FROM!

Mysterious Figure That Appeared Out of Nowhere: Okay, I need to get rid of that overly-long name. Now it will be "MasterOsu." Oh, and you guys, you should look around you. There are more people.

(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura look around and spot Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru.)

Sasuke: Great. Just great. I'm stuck in a shed with an annoying neusance, an obsessively annoying girl, a homicidal freak, a poorly-dressed weakling, a fate-obsessed genius, a weakling with no backbone, and a lazy idiot. OH JOY.

MasterOsu: They'll wake up in time to answer questions. But before I write the next chapter, we need some reviews! So please review and ask questions.

Review Button: Touch me. TOUCH ME!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Neji and the Gay Burn

**Yo yo yo, my homies. Welcome to Chapter 2 "Ask the Shinobi", in which you can ask your favorite characters questions and such! So anyways, I know I should wait some in between chapters so that I can answer several reviewer's questions at one time, but I'm impatient, so I'll be writing on this a lot.**

**Let's enter and see how our favorite bakas are doing.**

* * *

Naruto: I'm bored.

Sasuke: Then entertain yourself.

Naruto: How so?

Sasuke: I dunno. Go "play" with Gaara.

Gaara: ...

Naruto: Right, cause you would know all about that, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Fag.

Rock Lee: Why am I here?

Sakura: Because we needed someone to make fun of.

Naruto: No Sakura, we already have Sasuke. Rock Lee's just on backup duty.

Sasuke: You know, I could be with Orochimaru, making him happy, but no I get stuck here with you guys!

Naruto: You...make him happy?!

(Sasuke blushes.)

Sasuke: No...I said...uh...I uh...perm his hair!

Neji: UH huh.

Sasuke: Oh shut up Neji, you shouldn't even be here! You never even talk! Who the hell cares about YOU?!

Neji: I have some fangirls.

Sasuke: Oh yeah, well I have fangirls and fanGUYS!

Neji: ...Damn you're stupid.

Naruto: OH Sasuke buuuurrrnnnn...

Sasuke: YOU GUYS JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!!!! I'M DIFFERENT IS ALL! And I swear, these cuts on my arm are from my...dog.

Naruto: You don't have a dog.

Sasuke: And how would YOU know?

Shikamaru: WOULD YOU ASSHOLES JUST SIT DOWN AND ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!?

(Everyone looks at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looks at the ceiling, a little dissapointed that there aren't any clouds to look at.)

Sakura: O...K...er, here's some questions from xXx1010sourblossom1010xXx, who prefers to be called "SB."

* * *

_Neji: Do you like Tenten? I mean more than friends..._

_Shikamaru:Who do you prefer more? Ino or Temari? and Why do like watching clouds?_

_Sasuke: Do you like someone? I mean more than friends...and Why do you like tomatoes?_

_Naruto: How many bowls of ramen do you eat each day?_

_Lee: Why do like wearing a spandex?_

_Hinata: Who do you like?_

_Sakura: If Sasuke doesn't exist, who would you like?_

_PS. the other characters that I didn't ask pls feed the persons that I asked w/ the tell-the-truth pills if they don't want pursuit the person to take it...or else I'll sent them my tickle monsters to tickle them in two chapters..._

_-SB_

* * *

Neji: I have no time for love really. So no, I don't think so. Although if I had to choose who to have babies with...her buns are attractive. 

Sakura: Pervert!

(Sakura slaps Neji.)

Neji: OW! I mean the ones on her head! And how dare you slap me, I don't even know you!

Sakura: You're name is Nelson right?

Neji: Shut up.

Sasuke: FOR GOD'S SAKE, MOVE ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Shikamaru: Hmm...I'd have to say Temari. Ino's alright, but she's a bit annoying and starves herself too much. Why do I stare at clouds? Because they make shapes. I love it when a large one of an elephant pops around, or even being surprised by a wee teddy bear cloud.

Sasuke: ...You're a fag.

Rock Lee: WHY AM I NOT TALKING?!

Naruto: Because no one likes you and you don't have anyone to talk to.

Rock Lee: ...

(Rock Lee sniffs, and a small tear trickles down his cheek.)

Sakura: Next question!

Sasuke: Do I like anyone? DO I LIKE ANYONE? No. No. No. Although I do find Anko to be quite attractive.

Hinata: REVERSE-PEDOPHILE!

(All heads turn to Hinata, who no one had noticed.)

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL? I don't even know you! And aren't you the quiet one?

Hinata: ... (Blushes)

Sasuke: O...K. To finish my question, what do you mean why do I like tomatoes? WHO GAVE YOU THIS INFORMATION?!

Naruto: Yeah, Sasuke doesn't like tomatoes, he's gay.

Sasuke: ...I wish that made any sense.

Naruto: I wish you'd stop being so emo.

Sakura: Next question.

Naruto: On a good day...maybe around 37...on a bad day...hmm...37.

Sasuke: FATTY!

Naruto: SHUT UP! The jacket just makes me look fat!

Neji: UH huh.

Naruto: Oh shut up Neji, or do you want me to come over there and kick your ass like I did in the Chuunin Exams?

Neji: I'LL HAVE YOU KNO-

(Sakura slaps hand over Neji's mouth in an effort to control him.)

Sakura: NEXT QUESTION!

Lee: Because it shows off every aspect of my masculine male body! I look quite spiffy in it, do not I?

Sasuke: I think you mean "I look quite spiffy in it, don't I?"

Lee: Shut up! I do not like contractions!

Sakura: Can we continue before Lee tightens his suit even MORE?!

(Sakura is still controlling Neji, who is trying to yell at Naruto.)

Naruto: Who's turn is it?

Sasuke: Don't ask me.

Sakura: It's Hinata's.

(Everyone looks at Hinata.)

Hinata: ...Well, I...I...you see...I...um...I...(sweats violently)...I...I...I...it..I...uh...I...AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (faints)

Sakura: That was annoyingly unexpected.

Shikamaru: Can we move on already?

Sakura: Shut up! That's my job!

Shikamaru: It's your turn, genius.

Sakura: Oh...well...I guess...no...I suppose...it'd have to be...uh...er...um...I DON'T KNOW!

Shikamaru: You have to answer.

Sakura: FINE! I GUESS IT'D BE NARUTO!

Naruto: SCORE! (gets up and dances)

(Sakura sulks and looks away. Neji is about to break free from her iron grip when she pulverises him with one of her Tsunade-style punches. Neji falls unconscious.)

Sasuke: It sure took a long time to answer one reviewer's questions.

(Suddenly, Master Osu pops in.)

Master Osu: Since Gaara wasn't asked a question, apparently he gets food. Here you go.

(Master Osu throws some sweet and sour chicken to Gaara.)

(Gaara rips it up with his teeth and bites at it like a rabied dog, then swings it from his teeth, splattering sweet and sour sauce on some people.)

Naruto: IDIOT! YOU RUINED MY JACKET!

Sasuke: You're jacket's ugly.

Naruto: YO MOMMA'S UGLY!

Sakura: C'mon this chapter should've ended ages ago.

(Neji regains consciousness, sees Naruto, and runs after him.)

Neji: YOU ONLY BEAT ME BECAUSE I HAD A HEADACHE THAT DAY!

(Neji is about to hit Naruto when Master Osu stops him and beats him down with Author's Powers. Master Osu doesn't stop beating him until he whimpers.)

Master Osu: Since this is getting out of hand, let's end the chapter.

* * *

**Well there you go. Another chapter. Please review with questions, they would be much appreciated.**

**Review Button: Hold me...feel me...TOUCH ME!**

**-Osu**


	3. The Incredibly Long Chapter

**Why, hello there. I am quite active, so I'm writing two chapters in one day...yeah...so...**

**Let's get a move on answering these questions.**

**I wonder what the ninjas are up to?**

* * *

(The screen flickers, and we get an image of the shed. All shinobi are sound asleep...except for one.)

Sasuke: (quietly singing) Fergilicous, so delicious, make them boys go loco. They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo. They can see me, they can't squeeze me-

Naruto: WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKING MOUTH, SASUKE?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! And don't think I didn't hear you singing "My Humps."

Sasuke: MUSIC IS AN EXPRESSION THAT SHOULD BE TREASURED! Fergie is an idol!

Naruto: Fergie is a hooker.

(Master Osu appears, a bit angry.)

Master Osu: NARUTO! Watch your mouth! Any more foul language from you and I'll be forced to let Neji go Byakugan on your ass.

Naruto: HEY! You just swore! And I beat Neji, so what's he gonna do? I have the Rasengan now too, so what now?!

MasterOsu: Just shut up, Naruto.

Naruto: I don't like you.

Master Osu: Well, I threw you into a small shed with a group of people you mostly hate, keep you here against your own will, feed you rarely, and threaten you with Neji. I wouldn't expect you to realize this, being that you're so ignorant and stupid, but I'm not trying to make friends.

Naruto: GO AWAY!

Master Osu: Fine. No ramen for a week!

Naruto: (whimpers) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEI'LLBEBETTERI'LLBEBETTERI'LLBEAGOODBOYPLEASEPLEASEPLEASELETMEHAVEMYRAMEN!

Master Osu: I have no time for this. See you later.

(Master Osu dissapears)

(Several hours later, everyone is awake.)

Shikamaru: Let's answer some questions so we can get some food already.

Sakura: Alright, to start it off, here's a question from wolfwood150:

_Sakura how could you still like Sasgay?_

* * *

Sakura: Well, I wouldn't call him gay...but it's kinda hard, you know? I always liked him, despite all of the times he's ignored me. It's just love I suppose. Ever since he left with Orochimaru, though, I've been confused about my feelings.

Sasuke: I'M NOT GAY! I don't like boys that way!

Naruto: Uh huh. What about Orochimaru, then?

Sasuke: He is his own gender. Like Haku.

Neji: Who the bloody hell is Haku?

Sakura: Eh, doesn't matter.

Shikamaru: Next question.

Sakura: That's my job, Shikamaru! Please be quiet!

Shikamaru: You're so bothersome...

Sakura: Okay, the next questions are from Cha-chan-hyper:

_whoa. did you know that i was staring stupidly at the screen with my mouth open for like, a minute?!?!?  
i don't know that much about naruto (in general), but i'm gonna ask a question.  
to naruto: how does he eat so much without getting fat!?!?!? -googly eyes-  
to neji: in the 2 episodes (only watched 2 episodes, hehe,-sweatdrops-) that i watched, why does neji have weird eins on the side of his head?  
to everybody: Who's hinata?  
to sasuke (not a question) : I discovered why sasuke is emo-ish! it's his bangs! one day, when my bangs were sasuke-ish, i was listening to my friend and her brother on the phone, and i turned emo, hung up, and went to my room to cry about something. . . BREAKTHROUGH! SASUKE BANGS MAKE PEOPLE EMO!  
BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! BELIEVE IT!_

* * *

Naruto: Well, I suppose because I exercise so much. A ninja must be fit. Although all of the pasta over the years has built up a HUGE level of cholesterol. And aerobics help too.

Rock Lee: Yes! I agree quite well, Naruto! A ninja must stay fit, but he must get many carbohydrates from food to keep him strong! It is genius!

Sasuke: I thought only girls took aerobics.

Naruto: Not necessarily.

Sasuke: Fine. MOSTLY girls.

Naruto: Shut up! You're the pale one!

Sasuke: I just don't like the sun!

Gaara: ...Me too.

Sakura: Whoa...did Gaara just **TALK**?!

Gaara: ...

Neji: We should get along with this already.

Sakura: That's MY job! Okay, next question.

Neji: Do I have weird "eins"? Do you mean "signs"? Like, as in the symbol on my forehead? It's a swastika, otherwise known as the symbol Nazi Germany used. But in America I believe they change the symbol to a cross. If I didn't answer your question, just send another review explaining what you meant.

Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee, and Sakura: NAZI!

Neji: What?! The swastika is a religious symbol that was around centuries before Nazis even existed! You can't pin that on me!

Naruto: Have I ever told you that your family looks inbred, Neji?

Neji: Naruto, you know nothing of the Hyuuga family laws. Get off my back.

Sakura: NEXT!

Sasuke: I dunno. I don't know Hinata.

Naruto: She's that quiet girl over there. She's kinda weird, but a little cute too.

Hinata: ...(Blushes)

Sakura: Well, I for one thinks she needs a backbone! She's making people think all women are like that!

Neji: I think you mean all women in Japan.

Sakura: Whatever! Next question!

Sasuke: Oh boy...

Naruto: YEAH! Finally someone thinks the same thing! You see, when you style the front side of your hair like that, it let's harsh rays from the sun affect your brainpower and makes your braincells crispy, and what more, BLACK. Yep, black. Which makes you emo.

Sakura: That was ridiculous! Frying braincells would probably just make you incredibly stupid, like you!

Sasuke: For once I actually agree with forehead over here. I'M NOT AN EMO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA SLIT AGAIN!

Naruto: A-HA! EMOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: I...I mean...I mean slitting...weeds! Slitting weeds! Yeah, to get money and...stuff.

Neji: UH huh.

Sasuke: Damn you Neji, if your hair wasn't so holy and illustriously well-placed, I would kill you!

Neji: Thank you. I think.

Sakura: Okay, finally we finished that review. Here's the next one, from Zexes.

_Shikamaru- Why are you lazy?  
Sasuke- After you kill Itachi what will you do? Look for a wife and revive your clan? Or continue getting power?  
Naruto- How much can you eat in a day?  
Lee- Are your eyebrows NATURAL?  
Hinata- Why are you shy?  
Sakura- Why are you lazy?  
Gaara- What do you think of yourself?_

_P.S. Pls feed the all the people whom I asked a question food. If they dont answer truthfully give them hogwash. If they do answer truthfully give NEJI hogwash. (HE HE HE)_

* * *

Shikamaru: Interesting. I've never been accused of being lazy, this is a first.

Naruto: I'm an idiot and even I know that!

Shikamaru: Well I suppose I just like peace, relaxation, and only doing things I have to.

Naruto: Cool! Just like a hippie!

Shikamaru: Only the "peace" part.

Sasuke: And the "only doing things that I have to do" part.

Shikamaru: Eh?

Sasuke: Never mind. I don't want to be flamed by some crazy high bandwagon hippies.

Sakura: Next question, then.

Sasuke: After I kill him? Wow...after Itachi...I never thought I'd even make it that far...

Neji: But if you **did**, what would you do?

Sasuke: I suppose I'd restore my clan. If you want to know with whom, you'll just have to review and ask.

Sakura: Next question.

Naruto: Well, Zexes, I'd tell you but you might gag.

Sakura: Say it anyway.

Naruto. Okay. But I warned you.

Sasuke: Just do it!

Naruto: Zexes, imagine a dead group of elephants, all stacked onto each other. Then imagine Chuck Norris roundhouse-kicking and killing all other animals on Earth. Then imagine Chuck Norris cooking and eating all of the animals. Then imagine Chuck Norris "losing" the food, and it going down to the sewers. Then imagine a terrorist dropping an N-Bomb into the sewers. Then imagine the sewers exploding, sending the huge wad of digested animals into the air. Then imagine Chuck Norris giving the wad of animals one of his deadly roundhouse-kicks. Imagine the kick being so strong it sent the wad into a delayed explosion, and also sending it far into space. Then imagine the wad exploding into a huge galaxy, forming planets and suns. Now imagine all of that mass put together into one huge object that rivals the size of the entire universe. That's lunch.

(This explanation is greeted by pained, fearful looks from the other shinobi, even Gaara showing fear.)

Sasuke: Oh my god, my babies just died from sheer fright.

Sakura: TO THINK I EVER EVEN THOUGHT OF BEING NICE TO YOU IN THE LEAST!

Rock Lee: (crying heavily) Gai...Gai-sensei...please save me from this nightmare...

Neji: MY GOD. MY FREAKING GOD.

Hinata: Na-Naruto...

Shikamaru: Well, I just lost any respect for you I ever had.

Sakura: Can we just move on before I throw up my digestive tract?

Lee: (still crying) Why of course my eyebrows are natural! They are a solemn spector to my undying manliness. The girls dig 'em, too.

Sakura: Yeah, right.

Lee: Since when do you have a right to speak on behalf of women? Can not only girls speak on behalf of girls?

Sakura: I swear, if it wasn't restricted, I would wring your freaking neck.

Shikamaru: Please, let's move on.

Hinata: ...I...I find it...hard...to be social...when..I am around..mmm...

Sasuke: Around who?

Hinata: Uh...

Sasuke: I said, around who?

Hinata: Uh...uh...AAAHHHH! (faints)

Sakura: Since when am I lazy? I may not particularly like to get in fights, but that's why I'm a medic-nin!

Naruto: Wow...this is like, the only time so far that I can't think of something to make fun of.

Sasuke: Hmm...neither can I.

Neji: Not even me.

Naruto: You hardly ever talk, anyway.

Neji: Whatever.

Sasuke: So...what, do we just go on with the questions?

Naruto: (awkwardly) ...Uh, I think so...

Sasuke: Um, okay.

Gaara: Well, I don't like to talk, but I suppose since I've been asked something I will say something. I think of myself as sort of a creature I hate, yet love. I am a demon, yet this can come in handy. Sort of like someone I recently learned is like me.(Naruto quickly realizes he's talking about him, but no one else does, because they have no idea about Kyuubi) So all in all, I would say that I think I am something to dislike, but I am trying. I have someone to thank for that. (Naruto also realizes he's mentioning him here.)

Sasuke: Who is this person?

Sakura: Yeah, who?

Rock Lee: I am also interested in learning who it is that you are talking about.

Neji: Even I.

Gaara...You...don't know?

Sasuke: Nope.

Sakura: Nope.

Rock Lee: Nope.

Neji: I can undeniably say I do not know.

Sasuke: Dude, just say "nope."

Neji: Fine, nope.

Gaara: Then apparently you don't deserve to know. I will not speak again.

Sakura: Okay...what now?

(Master Osu pops in.)

Master Osu: Here's food everybody. And Neji-

(Master Osu suddenly grabs Neji by the collar and proceeds to b'slap the heck out of him.)

Neji: WHY-CAN'T-I-FIGHT-BACK?!

Master Osu: I'm protected by Author's Powers. And sorry Zexes, I ran out of hogwash. I thought this would suffice.

Sakura: Next reviewer then?

Master Osu: Yes. And since this chapter has been too long already, I am using my author's powers to control you so you can only answer your questions. So you won't be able to comment on other people's answers. We can get this over quicker that way.

Sakura: Okay..

Sakura: This review is from whitetigerrose:

_Shikamaru - Why are you so totally awesome and how come you're not dating Temari yet?  
Sasuke- How come your hair looks like a chicken's butt? Everytime I see you I get hungry.  
Naruto - Why orange? What kind of ninja can be sneaky in orange?  
Lee- Why don't you wear different clothes more often? Us of the Rock Lee Fangirls (yes we do exists) would appreciated very much.  
Hinata- Why do you always wear jackets? You're very pretty and would better without tham.  
Sakura- Why are you still useless? Even after you're trained by Tsunade you barely jump into a fight.  
Gaara- Is that your real Hair color?  
Neji- When will you show emotion?_

* * *

Shikamaru: I'm awesome because I'm subtle and intelligent. And I'm snappy with comebacks. Plus I have cool hair. And I'm not dating her because she's from another village and I never get to talk to her, plus I don't think she likes me that way.

Sasuke: It looks like a chicken's ass because I want it to look like a chicken's ass. How can I say sorry for being creative? Plus I don't brush it down or anything. And if you're hungry, you can always stir-fry Naruto...

(Naruto tries to make a comment but can't.)

Lee: Cool! I have fangirls! I suppose they like me due to my undying determination. I don't wear other clothes because...well, I want to look like Gai-sensei. I like this jumpsuit too.

(Master Osu pops in and uses his powers to make Hinata be un-shy for the rest of the chapter, then dissapears again.)

Hinata: Because I need shelter. Being stuck growing up with a cruel cousin like Neji makes it hard to be secure. Those jackets make me feel a little better. Although I have started taking them off occasionally, like in the fillers. And thanks, I do try to look good for Naruto.

(Naruto wasn't paying any attention, and didn't hear that last part.)

Sakura: I'm useless? I never thought that. Like I said before, I'm not the quickest to jump into battles like Naruto and Sasuke, but that's partly why I became a medic-nin.

Gaara: Yes. Yes it is.

Neji: I do show emotion, if you look closely. I sometimes show surprise, like when Naruto and Lee both unexpectedly became stronger. And I show anger towards the main branch, and Hinata.

Sakura: I guess that's all of the questions for that review. So here's the next review, from wolfwood150:

_Gaara:WHy are you so anti socisl? If its cause they dont want to talk to you use your sand._

_Naruto:How many times have you used your sexy jutsu? and how many guys have you made pass out._

_Sasuke:How many times does orochimaru rape i mean play with you?Saskuke you have to answer or something terrible will happen to you_

_Hinata:Why do you keep stuttering?_

* * *

Gaara: I don't want to be thought of as a monster, plus, who would I talk to? I have no friends. Everyone calls me a demon and runs away. The sand idea is pretty interesting, though.

Naruto: I haven't been keeping track, but I've used it quite a few times. I've made many men pass out, but it's their fault that they're perverts.

Sasuke: Er, although I'd rather not say, I'm honestly a little scared of what you'll do, so I guess I'll have to tell the truth. He's constantly asking me to come into his quarters, with a sensual tone. I sometimes refuse him when I'm tired or in the mood for training, but most of the time he uses a kind of commanding power that makes me proud to be his sex slave.

(Naruto tries his hardest to awaken Kyuubi so he can break through the no-commenting barrier, but is unsuccessful.)

Hinata: Because I get nervous around someone. Even when he's not around, I still stutter because Neji has had quite an effect on me. Wouldn't you be nervous if you had someone that could come close to you at any time without anyone helping you, and showing murderous intents?

(Master Osu pops in.)

Master Osu: Alright, I'm releasing the no-comment barrier.

(Master Osu releases the barrier)

Naruto: OHMYGODSOGAYNOSTIRFRYSOYOUAREOROCHIMARU'SSEXSLAVEOHMYGODIWASRIGHTYOUAREGAYANDEMOHHAHAHAWHYTHEHELLCAN'TISAYWHATIWANTTO,THISBARRIERBREAKSTHEUSCONSTITUTIONTOOBADWELIVEINJAPAN

Sasuke: Why did you just say all that so quickly?

Naruto: That's all I had been trying to say throughout these last few reviews. But really, I can't BELIEVE you admitted to being gay! That's so funny! And nasty!

Sasuke: Uh, what are you talking about?

Naruto: You being gay!

(Sasuke pulls out a ramen noodle and waves it in front of Naruto in a hypnosis-way.)

Sasuke: Who's gay?

Naruto: (in a trance)...woo...not Sasuke, he's cool and has a beautiful complexure...he rocks and is about 20 time better than me...

Sasuke: Good man.

Master Osu: Let's end this already, I'm freaking tired!

**Okay, okay, I am reallllly tired, so uh, bye and stuff.**

**Review Button: Please...please let your pointer come down on me..PLEASE TOUCH ME!**


End file.
